


(you give me) Heartburn

by Iceprincessvictuuri (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Yuri is like 23 here, his daughter is a few months old, otabek is a sucker for both of them, shes smol and chubby and cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iceprincessvictuuri
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is a young single father raising his three month old daughter Anastasia all by himself after her mother left them both.Otabek Altin is a regular guy who only worries about himself until Yuri stumbles into his life with a sobbing chubby baby.





	1. Baby

“Oh, _hush_ ,” Yuri mumbles out while rocking his baby gently. Anastasia was a beautiful baby already; she had pale skin, dark hair, and bright green eyes just like her father. Her cheeks were chubby and always flushed with a pink innocence. It was the cutest thing. “You’re okay. It’s passed your nap time, you know that Ana? That’s why you’re so cranky now, huh? Do you want another bottle? I can’t produce milk but I can make it from powder.”

The blond rambled as he rocked his little angel back and forth, she stared up at him with her eyes— that were almost as identical as his, and sucked slowly on her yellow Pooh bear pacifier. She made small humming noises that were loud enough to hear over the soft music of the mobile as it spun over the tussled sheets of her crib.

The baby’s eyes closed slowly soon after; the rocking and his soft words (which she surly didn’t understand) lulling her into a deep, and hopefully long, sleep.

Yuri had gotten lucky. Anastasia was such an easygoing and sassy baby, she was _truly_ his best and only friend.  

After Ana’s mom had abandoned them out of fear of ruining her life with a baby, Yuri didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t sure whether to keep her or not because he was still so young as well and a baby wasn’t in his picture until he was at least 27 or so.

He was _extremely_ lucky though. Friends helped him and his grandpa helped him loads. 

Whnever he needed a day off or felt like he just couldn’t take care of a baby that day, Victor and Yuuri would take her for a day. They wanted to be parents and sometimes practiced with her. It was a win win situation.

 Yuri laid his daughter gently in the crib, watching her sleep peacefully under the dying mobile. He sighed and closed his eyes quickly before shutting the lights off in the room, turning on the baby monitor, and shutting the door slowly and carefully.

Once he knew he was safe, the blond groaned and moved towards the living room (which wasn’t far in his apartment), laying on the couch and turning on the monitor that was placed on the table beside him. It crackled peacefully letting the man know that he succeeded for laying her down.

“God Ana, I love you but you exhaust me. Natasha is really missing out on a lot, she would’ve liked you. I don’t think I’d trust her with you though”

Yuri then shot up, pulling himself from his sleepy daze and speedwalking to the kitchen. He needed to make a bottle for her for when she woke up. He pulled out a bottle from the dishwasher and prepared it; filling it with water first and then going to the cabinet that was for her (well, her baby food and snacks).

His grabbed the formula container and opened it, getting a face full of dust and... that was it.

He was out of formula.

Yuri groaned loudly again and chucked the container in the bin, leaving the bottle there and moving back to Anastasia’s room. He hated doing these things. He had to wake her up to put her in her car seat though. He _needed_ the formula.

The blond moved quietly back to her room and opened it, wincing when he heard her let out the fairest of noises. Quickly and cautiously, while she was still somehow asleep,  Yuri wrapped her up warmly in a jacket and socks. He grabbed her favourite blanket, wrapping it around her for extra measure and then grabbing his keys and leaving.

At least she liked car rides?

* * *

She did _not_ like car rides.

Anastasia stayed asleep until Yuri was parked at the grocery store unbuckling her carrier from the rest and hold from the seatbelt. She startled wailing and oh god, Yuri felt like a horrible father. He hadn’t stocked up on formula and she was missing her nap all because of him.

”Anastasia I’m so sorry, I know how much your naps mean to you but you used up all your formula and daddy was stupid enough to forget to get more.”

The baby continued to cry louder and no matter how much Yuri tried to distract her— with his hand, his keys, her rattles, her toys, her pacifier— she cried still. It made Yuri want to pull out his hair.

He placed the carrier into the cart and started walking slowly, paying attention to the baby and not where he was walking. He gently waved her hands around, like she was dancing, and pretended to dance along with her, hoping that she’d laugh.

She didn’t.

Yuri felt stunted, stupid, useless.

”Please stop crying, we’re near the formula aisle and I already feel like shit Ana, please, I love you—“

The blonde stopped talking when the carriage bumped into something... 

well, someone.

”You shouldn’t swear in front of your child”

Yuri pulled a face and looked away from the absolutely model-worthy man in front of him. He wore a navy t-shirt and black joggers with running shoes; casual yet... fitting and hot.

”I’m sorry, it’s just— a lot”

”Where’s her mother then? Shouldn’t she feed her or something?”

Yuri blushes, “I–ah, her mother isn’t in her— our, lives anymore.”

The strangers face was blank before his eyebrows shifted downwards in a sympathetic motion. His hands reached out.

”I’m so sorry, I hope you know I didn’t mean any offense to what I said. It was stupid, I shouldn’t have assumed like that”

”It’s okay, it happens all the time. Might as well get used to it instead of mourning everyone I think of her,” Yuri let out a forced laugh. He quickly looked down at Anastasia who has thankfully fallen back asleep with her pacifier in the fingers and her blanket in her mouth. Her head was rested against the cushioned sides. “don’t worry about it.”

The stranger nodded hesitantly, “I’m Otabek”

Yuri smiles shyly. 

“I’m Yuri, I’m sorry for running you over. This little needy varmet ran out of formula and I was just putting her down to nap when I had noticed so she’s... extremely cranky”

Otabek nodded and peeled over the carriers shade panel and at the baby. His mouth formed an o shape and he smiled faintly.

”She looks like you.”

”Well, I’d hope so, she is my sperm”

Otabek looked at him for a quick second with an odd look in his eyes before moving away and side stepping away from the pairing. Yuris eyes followed his movements questioningly.

”I have to go but I enjoyed you scuffing my ankle”

Yuri nodded and tightened his hands on the handle bars of the carriage.

”I enjoyed running you over, Otabek.”

They bid their farewells and Yui finally made it to the formula aisle; picking three big containers and placing them where the carrier wasn’t.

Yuri leant down next to his daughter, “He was so cute Anastasia, I wanted him breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner.”

Ana simply sucked on her blanket.

 


	2. Pining

When you have a baby, sleep isn’t a thing anymore. You lose the ability to have free reign over your own life and suddenly the baby is more important then mental health, or sleep, or food.

So Yuri usually— always, ran on little to no sleep. He thanked the gods for concealer or he’d walk around Moscow looking like he died and came back to life.

It sucked.

Yuri grabbed the baby from under her chubby arms and bounced her lightly on his knee, he smiled widely and made noises while she giggled. She was easy to entertain, thankfully. 

“Ahhhh, bounce–a, bounce–a, bounce–a, boo!” 

He would then pop her up into the air (gently of course) and lowered her back down, letting her wiggle around on his chest while he ate his chips and scrolled through his phone sleepily. Anastasia suckled onto his shirt and made small cooing noises.

The blond quickly looked down at her and grinned.

”Are you hungry? I have a bottle for you on the counter”

When the baby didn’t respond Yuri picked her up and stood, cradling her and singing a soft tune. He rocked her gently, holding her with one arm and holding her bottle to her mouth with the other. He continued to him softly, swaying slightly.

”Myshka... I’m so proud for you. I’m so happy you’re in my life as I’m in yours, I’m so happy”

The young adult continued to dance gently around, humming the softest of Russian lullabies for the sleeping baby. 

* * *

Yuri slept like a baby (no pun intended) next to the small monitor next to his bed.  He slept until the baby cried which was a good six hours of her asleep.

He felt amazing when he woke up; rubbing the sleep from his eyes and muttering out a soft ”’m coming, ’m coming myshka.” 

He quickly picked up his fully charged phone and stared down at the message.

_**Old** **Man**_

_Want to come out to breakfast with me and Yuuri? Bring Ana!! :D_

Yuri grinned and opened his phone while he walked to the babies room, her crying had quieted down.

_**To** : Old Man_

_**From** : Yuri_

_Totally, old man. Just woke up and will bring Anastasia of course! Just gotta bring her bag and stroller :)_

He shut his phone off and placed it on the babies changing table. He cooed softly.

”We’re going out today, Anastasia, I know you're going to be a good girl right?” he watched his daughter for a few seconds before grinning and laying her down on the changing table. ”I’ll take that as a yes!”

* * *

It was a large diner that didn't have that much people there; a family or a couple scattered but that was it.

Yuri drove Anastasia’s stroller into the cute place, looking for that famous head of gray hair. When he found Victor and Yuuri sat at a table near the back, he walked closer, setting Ana’s stroller next to him and raking her out.

”What a chubby girl, ” Victor exclaimed excitedly, softly pinching the baby's thighs. Yuuri looked at him briefly and grinned. ”You look so beautiful!”

Yuri sat down with a huff.

”She's a _nightmare_ , that's what she is”

The older man scoffed and rolled his eyes in disbelief, ”She’s like the easiest baby to take care of Yuri, you're just ungrateful.”

Yuri signed deeply and held the bottle to the babies mouth, mumbling under his breath. 

”She’s my baby...”

”How may I help you today sirs?”

And older lady grinned and held a notepad close to her chest as she stood at the head of the table.

Yuri panicked for a quick second and skimmed over the menu. When he found what he looked for he looked up to see all three eyes on him. He continued to gently rock his baby as she snuggled into his chest.

”Oh— I'm sorry. I'll have the fresh toast and omelet breakfast? Thank you”

The lady lingered and her eyes went down to the baby.

”Do you want anything for her?”

”Just some warm, microwaved water? Just in case she wants more formula later.”

The server grinned widely and nodded, moving to her next tables.

The couple turned to him, ”So, any cute guys in your life?”

The blond sighed and placed Anastasia back into her stroller, pulling the blanket over her so she wouldn't get too cold.

”No, I don't really have time anymore with well... A baby and when Natasha left us I kinda... shut down and haven't found a desire to date again.”

The two looked at him like he had grown two heads, Victor spoke up.

”But you're gay. Why do you still care about her?

”Because I loved her Victor, like you love Katsudon. We were stupid and it wasn't planned and she wasn't ready and—”

Katsuki spoke up, voice soft and calming.

”But now you're happy and you babe a beautiful baby. Unplanned or planned. You're a parent now, an _adult_ , and stuff happens that you just sometimes have to get over with no matter how hard it is, Yuri. We love you and we want to be there for you and help you and see you happy and not lonely, ” he paused and searched the blonds’ face for any sign of emotion. He went on. ”I know it's not the same but before I met Victor and I just pined after him, I was lonely and I had no one but my dog Vicchan. My dog died Yuri and I was completely alone. I know how you feel but I moved on and I grew stronger.”

Yuri frowned and peeked a glance at his sleeping daughter. He was eternally grateful for her. She was just as beautiful as Natasha, just as smart, just as calming. Anastasia was better though, _different_.

Yuuri was _right_.

The blond nodded and bit the inside of his cheek, going to speak but being immediately cut off by a familiar voice.

”Yuri!”

Both the young adult and Katsuki turned their heads to the voice next to them.

It was Otabek! The handsome, casual, grocery boy!

”Oh! Hi...”

Yuri’s cheeks blew up in an immediate blush as he stood up and shook the tanned mans’ hand. He was much shorter then Otabek, maybe by more than five inches or so. It wasn't surprising though. Yuri had _always_ been short.

Otabek grinned boyishly down at Yuri, his teeth white and straight.

”What a small world seeing you here again, I’m kinda glad I did though because I regret not giving you my number at the store”

Yuuri and Victor exchanged quick glances between each other. No time, oh really?

Victor quickly interrupted, a shit-eating grin plastered proudly on his face. ”Oh, Otabek! I'm Victor Nikiforov and this is my fiance Yuuri Katsuki! We would _love_ for you to join us!”

Otabeks face shifted, ”Are you sure? I don't want to intervene or anything”

Yuuri shook his head.

”Not at all! Please do join us. You can sit next to Anastasia or Yuri”

The brunet nodded and took a dest next to Anastasia, glancing at the sleeping baby and then at Yuri as if he didn't beehive the small, frail, blond would have a baby. 

But he did.

Otabek turned towards Yuri, giving him his phone. 

”Put your number in and I'll message you so you have my number”

Yuri nodded and grabbed the phone, looking at the screen for a few seconds before typing in his number and a contact name.

’YURI PLISETSKY’.

 

 

 


	3. Bottle feeders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short lil filler chapter :3

Otabek getting the fathers number was a big deal to him. 

It was _exciting,_ and new for him.

When the breakfast (and unplanned double date), came to an end Otabek walked with Yuri to the blonds car even though his was the opposite way. 

The brunet chatted with the father as he put his baby in her car seat, giving Anastasia her bottle and toys.

Yuri sold awkwardly towards Otabek, his cheeks pink.

”I— ah, thank you for being so kind to me and Ana...” he coughed and looked away. “And for walking me to my car with her... and for staying for breakfast and paying for the three of us. It was really nice and I just want to thank you.”

Otabek nodded, his heart nearly leaping into his throat as Yuri stepped closer, his hands coming down around the brunets arms. Yuri stood slightly on hi tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on Otabeks cheek.

Otabek could’ve died three times and back. This man was cuter then anything.

He spoke up finally.

”You're welcome. You and Ana really deserve it, I want to treat you”

Yuri laughed and pulled away, still standing closely, “You have, you really have,” he got cut off from Ana who had started to cry. He cursed under his breath and quickly held Otabeks hand. “I have to go but text me if you want.”

And then the blond was in his car, backing out of the space and driving carefully towards the road where he was soon gone.

Otabek groaned,

”Fuck him for being so cute.”

* * *

When Yuri got home he immediately put Anastasia to bed after changing her and bathing her. When he knew that she was fully asleep he left her room quietly and sat in the couch, turning in the monitor. He pulled out his phone and grinned, seeing a message from an unknown number.

_**###-###-####** _

_Hey, It’s Otabek_

 

_**Yuri Plisetsky** _

hey Otabek :) hope you got home safely

 

**_Otabek_ **

_Yeah I did. Did you?_

 

_**Yuri** **Plisetsky**_

_We did!_

 

And then the conversation died.

Yuri cursed himself for being so awkward, and cursed small talk for being so... _weird_. Who ever invented it? It was an evil force of nature that made every forming, new conversation horrible.

The blond groaned and threw his phone out beside him. He shouldn’t be getting  attached to any other human that could possibly take any time away from him and his daughter. Anastasia was two months old; she was small, chubby, and gonna start theething soon. She needed his utmost attention. Especially with one parent. She was gonna be stuck with him for many, _many_ years.

Yuri had turned on the tv by now; slumping dramatically into the cushions on the couch while he switched between listening to the current show and the crackles of the baby monitor.

His phone buzzed.

It _buzzed_. 

His heart leapt in his throat nervously and he felt the instant need to scream or cry. It could be Otabek or it could be a noticifcation to some stupid social media.

It was Otabek.

**Otabek**

Sorry to leave you hanging. I was busy with something 

 

 **Yuri** **Plisetsky**

it is cool!! dw

 

**Otabek**

Yeah? Thanks. I was getting a present for you and Anastasia. I felt like I had to get it

 

 **Yuri** **Plisetsky**

What?! No! You don’t have to! Please don’t get us anything

 

**Otabek**

I got you pastries from a good Kazakh styled bakery and Anastasia some teether things that I read up were good. Idk you said she was teething in a few months and I wanted to make it up to you for being so nice to me

 

 **Yuri**   **Plisetsky**

im..... crying..... you’re so nice jesus fuck I want to get you something now too.

 

**Otabek**

Oh no no, don’t really, it’s okay. Think of it as a.... birthday gift

 

 **Yuri** **Plisetsky**  

For me and my child?

 

**Otabek**

Yes

 

 **Yuri** **Plisetsky**

I’m gonna repay you back somehow

 

**Otabek**

you never have to

 

the conversation ended again but this time, Yuri was satisfied with how it went. Otabek had the other chunk of his heart that wasn’t taken up by Ana. She was his world but Otabek was slowly becoming his life.

 

 

 

 


	4. Pillow talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for now updating in so long, I/m a fucking loser and have been so fucking lazy. School starts tomorrow for me and I'm gonna try and get better with uploading because we all know that I don't have anything else to do. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this

As expected, Yuri and Otabek have been texting back and forth since they had gotten each others numbers. It's been a few weeks since the two had seen each other. Who knew a baby that was so cute was also extreme work (and time)? Not Yuri. Anastasia has been a _nightmare_ the past few weeks; throwing constant tantrums whenever they went out or stayed in, not being able to sleep or refusing to go down for naps, throwing toys, bottles, and food at her father or someplace else where it'd make a mess. 

The blond was getting less and less sleep, and more and more stressed. He messaged Otabek how hard it was and how he hated being a single parent at these times. He'd ramble on about how he missed her mother just because the company was nice. He was home most of the time by himself, he didn't have anyone his age around him, only Ana... who didn't even understand English or Russian.

"You are my sunshine; my only sunshine," Yuri sang gently, yet horribly, while he rocked his screaming child in his arms. She had just had a bottle, burped, bathed, and checked for a dirty diaper, yet here she was still fussy. They sat together in the white rocking chair that was in the living room while the TV played; muted. "You make me happy when skies are grey... you'll never know, dear, how much I love you," he paused again and watched the baby's eyes went wide as she cooed and reached for her father. Her cheeks were damp from her tantrum and her eyes were puffy and red but she was still beautiful to Yuri, he would always be there to wipe her tears. His finger softly wiped at her chubby cheeks and he continued, watching her intently. "So please don't take my sunshine away."

Anastasia finally yawned after only getting two hours of sleep that day and possibly five the night before, and she cuddled into her fathers chest; eyes closed and mouth opened as she _finally_ went to sleep. Yuri could've wept with joy as he waited a few more seconds, rocking gently still, so he knew that she really was asleep. Walking to her room, Yuri gently laid her down in her crib, turning on the monitor and turning down the lights. When he knew that everything was alright, he quickly escaped from the room and ran towards where his phone was. He had many concerned messaged from Otabek and he grinned widely, pressing on the caller ID. 

It rang for a few seconds, the _ring... ring... ring._.. making his heart beat faster and faster before he picked up, his voice deep and nice into the receiver. 

"Yuri."

The blond grinned widely. 

"Otabek."

"You worried me when you weren't messaging back, I thought something had happened"

Yuri cooed, which he knew the brunet hated, and sat back down in the rocking chair only to pull his knees up to his chest. 

"No need to worry, I was trying to take care of my beautiful devil child. If they say that two are the terrible years of age then I don't know what this is," Otabek chuckled and Yuri continued, turning on the monitor that sat beside him. It crackled indifferently. "It's true! she's been so fussy and restless, I swear I've only gotten like six hours of sleep."

Both lines were silent for a few seconds.

"Can I come over?" Otabek spoke warmly. His voice clamed Yuri. "I want to help you, cook you something, make you a drink, or watch a movie with you. Something to get you to relax"

Yuri smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head on the head cushions of the rocking chair. "What a devil you are, Altin. Trying to show me a good time when my child is in the next room over. tsk, tsk" 

The blond laughed when he heard his friend grumble into the phone, "You know that isn't what I mean, _Plisetsky_ , I'll be over in ten"

"Don't take too long, Beka, my bath will get lonely!" Otabek's side was silent before he let out a "Fuck you" and hung up.

Yuri laughed until tears sprung into his eyes. 

* * *

Anastasia was still asleep when Otabek knocked on the door. She was still asleep when Yuri hung off the frame with a small smile and hugged the taller and broader male who held grocery bags of whatever. She was still asleep when Yuri closed the door and locked it, leading Otabek to the kitchen. she slept through it all and Yuri couldn't be more grateful. 

Otabek looked wonderful. He wore a white t-short that hugged his muscles nicely, and gray sweatpants with busted gym shoes. His hair looked freshly trimmed and cut, and Yuri had to physically restrain himself to resist from touching the soft looking hair. Not that Otabek would mind, he would just still feel embarrassed. 

The brunet brought out what was in the grocery bags and he took out boxed spaghetti, sauce, some spices, meat, and the teething toys he had said he got Ana a few weeks ago.  Yuri squealed and hugged the other man, resting his head on his chest. 

"I'm making you something," Otabek spoke firmly while rubbing a hand up and down the side of Yuri's arm. "I was stuck between soup and sandwiches or this, and I chose this because I remembered you said you hadn't made yourself pasta in so long."

Yuri blushed, "You remembered that?" and when Otabek nodded, he blushed even more, moving away from his friend to sit on a chair nearby. He watched the brunet confusedly look through different cabinets to look for pots and pans. Yuri laughed softly as he grumbled, frustrated, when he finally found what he was looking for.

They chatted aimlessly until the monitor in the small living room crackled out the cries of Anastasia. Yuri groaned and got up, speed walking towards the baby room and opened the door, looking at his daughter who looked towards him and cried. He picked her up and shushed her, bouncing her gently while he walked over to the changing table. He laid her down and took off her dirty diaper, taking out the wipes, a clean diaper, and baby powder. He cooed and sang to her while he did what he had to do, choosing a new onesie to put on her after she had her new diaper on. 

She grinned and giggled loudly while Yuri brought her out to the kitchen, he made silly faces at her so she wouldn't break out into tears again. Otabek looked towards the doorway at the pair and smiled warmly, nd it made Yuri's heart want to cry because it was so genuine and lovely and Yuri loved it when the man smiled. The blond took out a bottle from the fridge and held her while she drank from it. 

"She's cute," Otabek spoke up. Yuri nodded in agreement. "But her father is cuter."

Fuck you Altin. 

* * *

After the delicious dinner and many laughs, Otabek and Yuri cuddled in the blonds' bed. Yuri's head rest in the brunets neck, the blond kissing his neck softly in a _friendly_ way (of course). Otabek hummed every now and again, his hands brushing through the fathers shoulder length hair. Their legs were tangled together comfortably and the baby monitor produced sot white noise beside the bed. 

"You mean a lot to me," Otabek said softly. 

"You mean a lot to me too, you help me out a lot and I can never thank you enough, or can I ever show you how much it means to me" Yuri pulled away from his neck and looked up, eyes meeting each other. 

"I told you that you don't have to. I like doing this, I like spending time with you and Anastasia" 

Yuri grinned at what Otabek said and moved impossibly closer to the man, his heart was in his throat and his head felt dizzy with admiration. This man was too wonderful for anyone. 

"Thank you" and he fell asleep, peacefully and happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing this fic and showing the struggles and doubts of raising a child, and how much hard wpork gets into putting it. I look up and admire single parents for sticking by their child or children and not giving up, they truly are admirable. Children are so wonderful and should be treated with love and care. I really don't know where I'm going with this but yes, if I do get anything wrong with this fic please please PLEASE tell me and ill fix it. I usually don't revise my work because I'm fucking stupid but yeah.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did. this fic means a lot to me and I want to treat it with care and show the ins and outs, and ups and downs of everything related to childcare and romance. 
> 
> im gonna stop being annopying and relentlessly rambling, so goodbye and the next chapter will come soon.


	5. Featherbed

Yuri woke up feeling better then he had in a while. The sun was shining yellow and bright through the blinds as he stretched, yawned and then rubbed the crust from out of his eyes. He put on socks and walked out of his room to look around. Otabek wasn’t next to him and he couldn’t hear Anastasia at all.

”Hey, hey, don’t laugh too loud you’ll wake up your daddy”

Otabek had Ana in her jolly jumper with her facing a random baby program that played softly on the TV. She was laughing loudly and bouncing a lot, her chubby legs desperate to kick off the ground every time she was in the air.

The sight was adorable.

”She didn’t wake me up, don’t worry”

Otabek jumped and turned around, eyes wide and startled. Yuri laughed a little and moved towards the two, watching his daughter.

”I’m gonna choke you the next time you take my job, Altin”

The brunet rolled his eyes playfully and watched Yuri kiss his daughters big cheeks, she giggled and pulled at his messy locks, making her father yelp and pull away desperately. 

“I was just letting you sleep, she seemed much better and I let her try out the teething things? I put them in the freezer for the time it said on the back. She liked them”

Yuri sat down next to Otabek and smiled, closing his eyes to listen to the wonderful sound that wasn’t his daughter screaming in tears, instead, she was laughing and enjoying herself or a silly children’s television show about talking crayons. She didn’t even understand what they were saying but loved it! 

Yuri couldn’t stress this enough, Otabek was a _Saint_.

”Thank you, so much. I really want to do something for you”

”Whatever you want to do, I’ll do it.”

Yuri looked at his and raised his hand to let it rest on the brunets cheek, he rubbed his thumb along his faint stubble a few times before bringing his hand back down. Otabek looked at him.

He had never felt this way before. Everything that happened with Anastasia’s mom; thinking he was in love, having unprotected sex, moving too fast, making her leave. She wasn’t ready. They were stupid. Yuri doesn’t even think he was ready at the time even though it was a little over a year ago.

But now, wiser and more cautious. Yuri knows what he wants. He wants Otabek, he _likes_ Otabek. The brunet, sat on the couch watching and smiling with the baby as she jumped in her jolly jumper, was what he wanted every day. 

He was supportive, and nice and... _so_ handsome. But it’s too early, and Yuri doesn’t want a repeat of what happened last time. 

“Are you okay?”

Yuri looked at the voice and saw Otabek looking at him through worried eyes, he nodded. 

“I— yeah, it’s just, have you ever been confused about something or someone?”

Otabek contemplated for a few seconds, “I guess, sure.”

The single father biot his lip and looked away, “Are you confused now?”

”No”

Yuri let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. At least he knew that Otabek wasn’t confused about where they were going... if they were going anywhere. Were they going anywhere?

Otabek looked at his phone screen and let out a soft curse. He got up quickly, panicked.

“I have to go to work, Yuri, I’m sorry, but I’ll still message you as much as I can.”

Yuri nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat as Otabek kissed both Ana and him on the forehead, collecting his keys and phone and leaving the small home. The sound of a car starting and driving away indicated that he was officially gone and it was back to single parenting. He enjoyed those short feeling 17 hours with Otabek. 

The father picked up Anastasia with a grunt and kissed her cheeks. 

“You’re such a cutie! You were very good for him! Do you want to go shopping with daddy?”

When the baby did nothing but babble and stick her hand in her mouth, Yuri took that as a yes. 

He beamed, “Good! You’re gonna look like a little princess and we’re gonna find something for Beka. How doesn’t that sound?”

Yuri smiled and walked over with Ana to the bathroom where he started up the shower, making sure it wasn’t too warm for the baby. He quickly got undressed, having his daughter sit in the baby’s seat that Yuuri and Victor had gotten him (he didn’t even understand what it was but it came in handy for times where they had to shower at the same time). He undressed her next and as quick as he could, he turned on the water and angled the shower head lower, so it wouldn’t get in her eyes. Then they were in the shower under the soft, warm mist. Ana gurgled happily. 

Yuri cupped the smallest bit of water in his hands and gently put it on her head, with her minimal hair, and picked up the Johnson’s baby body wash that hung from the wall shelf. He adjusted her so he was able to spread the soap where he was supposed to and then washed it off, making noises to distract and entertain her (he didn’t want to hear her cry).

When he was done with her, Yuri moved under the sprayer and wet his hair, making sure he conditioned it quickly before shutting off the water. He grabbed a towel for them both, putting her in the baby seat that sat on the toilet to wrap himself up, and then taking her out to wrap her up as well. 

He made sure that her head was dry, as well as her body as he carried her to the changing table in her room. Yuri put some lotion on Anastasia, put her diaper powder on, and then her diaper. He dressed her up warmly in a gray onesie, a fluffy knitted white bear hat, knitted white boots, and a pink winter jacket. It was colder today, so they _both_ had to dress warmly. He wasn’t going to take any precautions. 

Yuri put her in the small play pen in his room while he got dressed in black leggings, a tiger shirt, some black boots, and a black winter jacket.

He picked his daughter from up out of the baby play pen and kissed her cheeks, “You are so lucky your stroller is still in the car from the last time that we went out.”

* * *

They ended up at a small shop that Yuri usually went to to buy stuff. They had a clothes section near the back and the blond wanted to get something that Otabek would actually use. He always wore a leather jacket. Should he get one? Nah, Otabek loves his current one.

He wore that raggedy black scarf all the time. It looked... not in the best shape to be honest. 

Yuri, currently pushing his daughters stroller, walked slowly towards the men’s winter section. There was a rack decdicated to different scarves that looks nice and warm.

A gray one caught his eye; it was light colored and frayed at the bottoms. It was simple but nice. Otabek would love it!

Excitedly, Yuri grabbed the scarf and held it between his fingers as he continued to walk through the men’s aisles. He looked at the shoes, the rest of the clothes, and other stuff. Nothing called to him like the scarf did (even though Yuri knew it was boring and simple). That was until he walked past the cologne. He held one firm hand on the baby carriage and the other held was wrapped around a cologne that smelled distinctly like the one Otabek had (he remebered the scent when they were cuddled up together), but it was better.

If it was possible.

The father held that cologne in his fingers too and made sure to get to the registers quickly before anything dropped. Anastasia babbled happily and pawed at the crinkly tous that hung from her car seat. They were kind of annoying, but she liked them so yuri shouldn’t really care that much.

He bent down slightly and kissed her on the nose, putting the items on the counter for the cashier to take and bag. 

“Do you think Beka will like these Ana? He seems to like you a lot, maybe I should let him babysit you for a day,” the baby looked up at her father with a confused stare and he laughed, pulling away and softly pinching her cheeks, making her squeal and thrash excitedly. “I would never do that, love, don’t worry.”

He wouldn’t. He feared too much about his daughter getting in the wrong hands with someone, especially since she was so young still. He trusted Otabek some what with Ana, he just wasn’t so sure yet, that was the thing. Maybe when she was one or two.

Yuri grinned at the cashier after swiping his card and taking the bag. He watched the lady grin and wave at his baby before waving down the next customer. The blond walked out the door and grinned, letting the cold, crisp air fill his lungs. Nerves settled in his stomach and crawled up in his throat like moss. He hoped Otabek liked what he got him.

 

 


	6. Greedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags and description were all messed up and i apologize big time!!! The tags were out of order and not correct. And it said it was labeled as underage??? Idk I might’ve misscliked or sumn. But it’s fixed now! I apologize for the mishap and possible confusion.

Otabeks day at work was, too put it nicely, shitty. His day overall so far was shitty. 

It started off in a rush; he had to quickly get home after he was at Yuris and drive to work. He isn’t surprised if he winds up getting an email with a ticket payment in result of his speeding. When he ended up at work it went smoothly for four hours or so, and he worked like he did regularly, until he got a panic call from Yuri who was crying loudly in through the speakers.

Otabek could barely get a word out of himself without the blond interrupting with exlosive sobbing. The brunet cut Yuri off, holding the phone with his shoulder tightly against his ear so he could look over what he had to do. 

“Yuri, Yuri, please tell me what happened?” 

He heard the blond sniffle and whimper. Otabek wanted to hold him so bad, but he had to be the bigger person and get to the bottom of the problem.

“M-Me and Ana went out shopping and everything was fine and we were enjoying ourselves, and she seemed fine but then I think she choked on something and started to vomit everywhere and now I’m at the hospital!” Yuri went into another sobbing fit and Otabek stiffened. He definitely didn’t expect that. The young father went on.

”They’re checking up on her and doing X-rays, to see if anything is in her tract. Otabek, I’m so scared, I’m so so scared, I don’t want to lose my baby.”

Otabeks mouth opened and closed like a fish’s would. He couldn’t find any words to say something.

“I— I’ll be on my way. What hospital are you at?”

When Yuri told Otabek what hospital they were both at, the brunet left after he told his boss it was a ‘family emergency’. His heart was beating hard in his chest. He knew this must’ve been a scary thing for a single father, he _had_ to go and support Yuri. He shouldn’t ever be in a situation like that alone.

Otabek was speeding again, not caring about his own safety as he sped towards the tall pediatric building where lit up words sat high at the top, Saint Pediatric Center.

The brunet could feel his hands get clammier and clammier as he neared the front desk, fingers clenching and unclenching in his jacket pockets. The nurse looked at him and smiled a smile that resembled everything but welcoming. Otabek could vomit.

”Welcome to Saint Pediatric Center, How may I help you?”

The brunet swallowed a heavy lump in his throat, “I’m here for my... fiancé, Yuri Plisetsky and step daughter Anastasia.” The lie crept so easily past his tongue and the ladies face morphed into something indistinguishable as she typed whatever into her computer. 

“That’ll be operating room 21B, good luck”

Otabek nodded and when he was done signing in, moved towards where the elevator doors stood, he stepped in and pressed the B-Floor button. The soft, calming instrumental music taunted him as he tapped his foot anxiously to the beeps of the elevating floors. 

He wasn’t generally one to get anxious, or so worried, but he cared so much about both the blond and the infant. Anything that happened felt so personal to him.

Finally, the elevator doors opened to floor B and Otabek ran down the hallways, past closed doors where he could hear screaming babies and toddlers, and down what felt like a million hallways until he was in front of door 21. His breathing was ragged and short as he knocked on the door. Yuri opened it, red eyes and blotchy cheeks. 

They embraced, no words spoken as Yuri dug his head in Otabeks neck and cried; body shaking and fingers grasping at the harsh leather of Otabeks jacket. The older male moved them both into the room and closed the door. He ran his fingers through the blond hair.

”Hey, hey, it’s okay. I know it seems scary but she’ll be alright, I promise.”

Yuri looked up wide eyed, green irises stormy and shiny looking. They were still beautiful though. His bottom lip was jut out in an almost pout.

“And what if she’s not?”

Otabek kissed his forehead, “Then you can choke me out, or hit me, but I promise she’ll be alright, Yuri.”

The worried father hesistated but then he nodded and continued to cling onto the broader, more warmer male as they sat down and waited until a doctor came in. A nurse behind him held Anastasia safely in her arms and that made Yuri stand up quickly, eyes impossibly wide at seeing nothing wrong or bad.

The doctor watched him with curious eyes.

”Mr.Plisetsky, I’m happy to say that your daughter is more then alright. She has a little flu and regurgitated her food because her stomach didn’t want to accept it. We’re going to prescribe a medicine for her to drink that’ll help the symptoms wear off as the days go on. She should be fine in less then a week, but if the symptoms worsen feel free to call us and we’ll bring her in right away.”

Yuri grabbed his daughter from the nurse and kissed her all over her face, she babbled unhappily in his arms but he still continued to show her the affection. The doctor and the nurse chuckled at the scene.

“Thank you so much, I’m so grateful, Doctor”

The older male waved it off and grinned widely at the praise, “Don’t worry too much about it, I’m happy you came in right away before something worse happened. Make sure you and your fiancé take good care of her” the doctor handed Otabek a piece of paper as Yuri gawped, and left alongside the nurse who waved to the baby and the two males.

Otabeks cheeks were pinker then ever as Yuri swiveled around to face him. 

”Excuse me... _fiancé_?!” The brunet pretended to look around sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. Yuri continued.

”Why did you say fiancé?! None of us are even wearing rings!”

Otabek looked down at his ring finger and shrugged again, “I didn’t know if they’d let me into the room as a guest...”

”So you lied? To my fucking pediatrician?”

The brunet nodded and Yuri stared at him for a few silent seconds. 

“You’re a fucking idiot Otabek, better be prepared to take on that fiancé role while we walk out. I have to come here until she’s 12.”

That was one thing he didn’t sign up to do. 

The two, and Ana, walked out of the hospital room, one of Otabeks arms tight around the fathers’ shoulders as they descended down the elevator, the same soft intrumental music playing as the two adults conversed. Yuri talked about his day (before the incident) and so did Otabek.

When the elevator opened, people in the front office watched as the two walked out proudly embraced, the cooing baby comfortably deep in Yuris arms.

”My car smells like vomit.”

Otabek grinned, and looked towards the blond. They met eyes and the brunets heart warmed up quickly in his chest. 

“I wouldn’t mind staying at your place and having your child’s car seat in my car until yours get cleaned up...”

Yuri smiled widely and nodded, “Sounds like a deal Mr.Plisetsky, doesn’t it?”

Otabek nodded. 

“It does, Mrs.Plisetsky.”

”Oh fuck you”

The taller male chuckled, “What?”

Yuri looked at him through squinted eyes, “I am not the girl in the relationship”

 _Relationship_. 

That words skipped like a skipping stone across Otabeks heart. 

“Oh?” His eyes raked over Yuris small, thin, feminism frame and the blond blushed, hitting him in the chest. Otabek helped Yuri (aka did it by himself) by putting the baby’s car seat in the back of his car, making sure it was tight enough and installed correctly. 

“Don’t bully me! Just because I have a fast metabolism and a small body doesn’t mean I’m a Mrs”

Otabek grinned and watched the blond grab a shopping bag and the baby’s diaper bag and place it next to the seat. Anastasia was sleeping soundly in her seat. 

“I disagree.”

The brunet rolled his eyes, “I can’t wait to invite you over after you’ve helped me and then slam the door on your face and lock it, you Ota _bitch_ ,”

Otabek knew it was a joke and he cracked a grin, shooing the blond away to his own car as he buckled himself in, rearranging the mirror so it showed the baby’s seat. The baby mirror that was placed on the headrest showed her sleeping, clam face.

”Take care of my child, Beka.”

The brunet nodded, “Lead the way my prince, I hope you have fun with the vomit smell in your car.”

 

 

 


	7. Springs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all cherish this fic as much as I do. The long awaited smut ahead!  
> It’s not gonna be anything to bad, no fucking, jus loving.

They all got home safely, _home,_ to Yuris small two bedroom apartment that he shared with his child. Yuri huffed and held the shopping bag and diaper bag tightly in his hands as Otabek held Anastasia to his chest, her drool and spit up dribbling down the front of his shirt. He didn’t mind it at all but the father was worried.

They stumbled into the house and crashed on the couch, Otabek sitting down slowly and carefully as Yuri dug out the baby’s prescription, reading it carefully. It was two drops every morning and night for ten days.

Yuri sighed out and closed his eyes as he cuddled against Otabek.

”I have something for you,” he started, opening his eyes reluctantly and re-opening the shopping bag that had a scarf and cologne. “That’s why me and Ana were out shopping, for you”

Otabek, confused, took the items from Yuri but couldn’t help the grin that overtook his face. He smelled the cologne and his grin became wider. It smelled really good, like something he would genuinely wear and like.  And the scarf, it was like the one he adored and wore all the time; the black one, but this was new and smelled good and didn’t have a now baby spit up stain on it.

Yuri watched him carefully, green eyes following his hands until they rested on Ana who was still sleeping from the result of the doctors visit.  Quickly and carefully, the blonde picked up his sleeping daughter and moved her to her own room. The monitors were still on which was good and it wasn't like they'd die anytime soon (they were plugged into the wall). He went back to the living room where he found Otabek taking off his jacket and shoes, folding his scarves, and getting comfortable as if it were his own home. It made Yuri feel oddly domestic.

The blond then got an idea, it might be slightly inappropriate but he was willing to risk it. He moved closer to Otabek, head buzzing with many thoughts (which were very dirty).

"I have something else for you," Yuri's voice was low and Otabek tilted his head, looking the blonde up and down. "Is this okay?" Yuri got down on his knees, eyes never leaving Otabek's own as he ran his hands up and down his friends' strong thighs, raveling in how he felt. The brunettes breathing became heavier a she looked down on Yuri. 

"Of course it is, kitten, please go on"

Yuri nodded and moved his hands teasingly over to the brunettes zipper on his work pants, they were tight over his lower half and his ever so hardening cock was very visible through the fabric. His mouth watered as he pulled his pants down, the brunet hissed at the drag of the pants against his length, but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed this with Yuri.

"My god, you've barely done anything but I just want to be inside of you" 

Yuri grinned up at his friend, "You can"

Otabek thought to himself for a few moments before he knelt down next to Yuri and flipped him over on his back on the soft carpet, his eyes were dark and clouded with lust as he did the same thing the blond did to him; his hands teased lightly over Yuri's naval where he shuddered and twisted away. Otabek hummed and bent down, kissing down to his waistband while he pushed his leggings down, the pale skin being exposed to the cold air. Yuris cock was semi-hard and bobbing, needy for friction.

The blond whines and thrusted up into the air until he felt Otabeks wet tongue against his hole and he let out a cry of relief, eyes squeezing shut and thighs shaking. He hadn’t had sex or felt this much pleasure in a long while, it was like every ounce of sexual frustration was building up until that very moment where Otabeks talented tongue was swirling and dipping back in and out of his asshole.

It was like heaven.

” _Gah_ —! My god, fuck, Otabek please just fuck me!”

The brunet grinned and hummed while still graciously eating out blond. His large hands gripped at Yuris ass, holding him up and squeezing whenever the younger male made a noise he liked. He pulled away from the whining blond, breathing heavily as he took ahold of his own fully hard cock, stroking slightly. 

“This might hurt a bit, tell me if you want to stop” Yuri nodded and watched as the brunet lined himself up with Yuris hole, pushing in slowly. They didn’t have lube or condoms on them, but both weren’t sexually active so they would be fine. 

Yuri hissed from the pain but it slowly morphed into a sort of pleasure that has him making a high pitched noise that he hadn’t ever made before. Otabek looked at him through hooded eyes, sucking hard at his pale skin. Red bruised marks began to form where his mouth once was, marking up the blond deliously.

”Go fasted, Beka, feels so good”

Otabek nodded and groaned at the feeling of the tightness from his hold. Was he ever with a man like this before? The older man didn’t care all that much because right now with how quickly he was fucking into Yuri, the noises he was making the blond make, was everything. 

Their moans blended together; Otabeks grunts and groans, and Yuris whines and cries for more or for him to go faster.

Yuris thighs shook as he was closer to tipping over the edge, “I’m close! I’m close! Fuck me harder Ota—BEK!”

White splattered on Yuris shirt as he was roughly fucked into, Otabek feeling the own tipping of his own orgasm. His eyes closed tightly as his hips and thrusting faltered, a loud moan slipped from passed his lips. 

“That was so good,” Yuri mumbled, heavy breathing coming from his as Otabek slowly started to regain his vision. He pulled out from his friend and laid next to him. They both still had their shirts on, pants both pulled passed their knees (but still very much on) as they laid close. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long”

Otabek nodded in agreement.

”Me too, but I was so scared you wouldn’t feel the same way as me.”

”I do, I like you a lot. You care about me and my daughter, you have from day one, and that’s all that a parent could ask of someone who has just come into their lives. Anastasia is my universe but you’re my world now. I thought I wouldn’t be able to feel comfortable with someone so close to me and my daughter, but you really changed me”

The brunet moves closer to Yuri and kisses him softly, it was much more gentler then the sex that had just occurred. 

“I can’t say I feel the same way, because I don’t have a kid or have thought about it, but you really changed my opinion on just... everything. I really like you and I know that some love has... grown over this past week.”

Yuri felt his whole body warm up although he was almost half naked. Otabek loved him. Otabek felt the same. God, it was such a refreshing experience, the blond wanted to jump up and down or... kiss him again. So, he kissed him again, harder and fu of whatever they had been bottling up about each other those few months.

Everything was perfect and Yuri was happier then he had been. He had everything he could need; a healthy and beautiful daughter, a wonderful boyfriend, and an apartment made for them all.

Yuri felt Otabek shift and he looked at him, the brunet looked down st him and got up, holding out a hand. He took it.

”Let’s go get cleaned up and make dinner for us all, Anastasia probably needs from bottles made.”

Yuri, breathless, nodded. 

“Y-Yeah... she does. I’m— wow you’re amazing”

Otabek laughed, “You’ve said that a few times, yeah”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really really liked the last chapter and this chapter. i really really enjoy writing this fic


	8. Golden

Anastasia woke up screaming and Yuri knew instantly that it was because of the flu. It was late and they had already had dinner, Otabek went home and they were left alone again.

”Hush, hush, hush, hush,” The blond whispered softly, rocking his baby to the tune of the mobile which sang a gentle lullaby. He couldn’t identify it but it was in Russian, of course. “Go to sleep, Anastasia, you took your medicine after dinner, do you have to go to the bathroom?” 

He continued to rock his daughter until she stopped crying and her breathing slowed down, which meant for Yuri that she was finally asleep. He can rest again.

The blond trudged back to bed happily and tiredly, thankful that he was able to sleep again. 

Yuri sunk into his sheets with a satisfied moan and grabbed his phone, looking at the bright screen. He hissed and squinted his eyes to read the text that popped up on his phone from when he was asleep it was way too late to be up.

**_Otabek_ **

_Thank you for such a crazy but wonderful day. I’m happy to call you my boyfriend. Probably won’t be able to go over tomorrow since I missed a few hours today and I’d have to make them up, but I’ll make it up to you with a date this weekend. How does that sound?_

Yuri wanted to scream and dance and yell with every fibre of happiness in his body.

He immediately messaged his boyfriend back, a smile on his face.

**_Me_ **

_That sounds great honestly Beka. I can get Yuuri and the old man (aka victor aka the one with the grey hair at breakfast) to babysit Ana. I trust them with her and they’re planning to have one of their own so it’s like practice for them_

It was too late so the blond knew just to go back to sleep and wake up to when it was a normal hour for a message. He rested his phone back on his bed and closed his eyes, the softest of smiles on his face as he let out a small sigh and sleep became all that he could feel.

* * *

He woke up with a start to the sound of his ringtone playing loudly in his ear, he groaned loudly and accepted the call, his eyes still closed. 

”Do you fucking understand how early it is? Who the hell is this?”

The line was silent for a few moments and Yuri considered hanging up to go back to sleep before a calm voice interrupted. 

“Good morning, my love. I hope I’m not too much of a bother”

Yuri whined and turned over, “Sorry, Beka... morning, you’re never a bother it’s just early”

Otabek hummed, “I know I’m sorry, I’m just leaving for work and I wanted to her your voice,” he cleared his throat, his voice still soft and deep. Yuri closed his eyes and smiled. He felt like a teen again; a stupid, young, dumb teen without a child and a hot boyfriend. His chest felt warm and he embraced it, no matter how many times he won’t admit it, he missed feeling this way. “I’m coming over after work and I’m staying until the weekend, I don’t have work on Friday”

Yuri made a small noise of acknowledgment, “I’d like that a lot, I enjoy your company”

Otabek chuckled and there was some shuffling on the other line. The blonde jumped a little at the loud sound and his boyfriend quickly apologized. 

“I’ll see you both later on, yeah?”

Yuri nodded, “Of course, Beka. We’ll be waiting”

Yuri could hear his smile through his words.

”Well, don’t wait too hard for me. I have to go now, I love you, bye.”

and he hung up quickly, leaving Yuri in a haze of confusion and... confusion. Were they already at the ‘I love you’ stage? Did he even realize what he said?

Yuri decided to leave it alone and go back to sleep, when he wakes up next hes going to call someone to clean his car. It still smelled horribly of baby vomit and if they were going to take his car on the date then they wouldn’t want that.

The blonde sunk back in his sheets and shifted to a comfortable position and smiled until the sound of Anastasia’s crying came through the monitor. Give me a break, the father thought as he got up.

He trudged his way into her room. He had pre-made bottles in the fridge, and some baby food in his ‘baby’ cabinet. Yuri picked his daughter up, kissing her cheeks and wishing her a good morning. He walked over to the changing table whilst rocking her gently, “Good morning, kitty, you look beautiful today”

The baby bubbled and spat when he laid her down and he smiled, with all the little sleep he gets because of her he still loved her unconditionally. He changed her diaper and put on a new onesie, he’d have to bathe her later today.

Yuri held Ana close to himself as they walked to the kitchen, he bounced a little so she wouldn’t randomly start crying or have a fit and it seemed to work because she slid right into her high chair with no dispute.

Yuri pulled out a fruit flavored baby food and a glitter-y spoon.

”This is your favourite, Ana, strawberry and banana!” She let out a noise and banged her hands on the tray of the high chair, she let out a loud laughs and Yuri couldn’t help but think it was so cute. He ran quickly to his room and grabbed his phone, he _had_ to record this for Otabek.

Yuri opened the camera and placed his phone on the table, quickly opening the baby food and putting it on the table next to the device. He picked it up and put some of the strawberry banana on the sparkly spoon, he pressed record.

”Ana! It’s your favourite! Open wide! Brrrrmmmm~” he imitated a train noise and made sure both his hand and the baby’s excited antics were in frame. He laughed and put the spoon in her mouth, watching as she spit some of it up out of excitement. But she really did love strawberry and banana.

”You’re so cute,” he laughed, the camera shaking along with his stature. “Okay here, another one, here comes the choo choo! Chuga chuga brr brr!”

Yuri didn’t expect for this to ever happen in his life so early; deeding his daughter and recording it for his new boyfriend and second favourite person. Little did he know that Otabek would watch it later while at his desk, a gigantic grin on his face, and his heart a mess for them both and the high pitched voice Yuri seemed to have.

 


End file.
